


Cocoon

by Angelscythe



Series: Commission [4]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Elle never had anyone.That was the reason she had turned to the only people offering her a hand. If only she had known it was a gross hand with claws instead of nails…As if... someone was willing to offer her a hand?





	Cocoon

Elle never had anyone.

Never ever.

Perhaps it was the sole reason she had turned to the only people offering her a hand. If only she had known it was a gross hand with claws instead of nails…

If only the first hand she could have grabbed was the one trying to reach her, now, through the darkness of her life. It was as if this hand was always hovering in front of her, calling her each time she was about to drown in six months of horror. Every time her ideas became too dark, she sneaked out of the house, in fear, and ran to the only place she felt at home. Alive… Just a bit happy…

Once in a while, she sneaked in the House of her only friend, only ally, Helena.

She entered by the door her friend always let open to her. It would have been too dangerous to offer her a key or to force her to ring at the bell but she would never be pushed away.

Helena was cooking with the pitiful amount of food it remained here, however, at the second she heard the door opens, at the second she heard Elle’s weak and sad voice, she turned off the oven. She quickly walked to her, almost dashing, but didn’t want to scary her. Still at a correct distance from her, she opened her arms. Elle came immediately in this embrace. She needed it. She needed this tenderness that would never strike back at her.

“Come with me,” Helena said softly, bringing her to the couch.

Elle seemed to be a bit doubtful when she sat in the comfy sofa. Helena smiled tenderly to her as she went by her side. Elle felt eased just by this presence and this smile. She truly knew that it was an impression but it worked on her. Helena seemed so wise, as if she could deal with any situation… She seemed more mature. A wall to protect her from outside. She felt it again when the other girl took a blanket to pass it around her in a soft movement.

“Does it feel better?”

“Yes. Thanks.”

“I’ll bring you something to eat.”

At the second Helena moved away, Elle grabbed her wrist.

“Please, stay,” she begged, her eyes being wet.

Helena sat by her side and passed her hands around her shoulders, bringing her against her heart. Elle pressed her head against her, in silence, just hearing the heartbeats, so soft and comforting.

She wished to be able to record them so they would accompany her forever. Whatever would happen. This and the soft voice of Helena.

“Do you need to talk about it?” Helena wondered, her fingers softly passing in the long blond lock.

“I want to talk about anything but this…” Elle replied in a sigh.

Helena could understand it, honestly. She glanced at the windows, not covered by any curtains because it was ‘too early’ but regretted it now.

“From where are you exactly?”

Elle looked up toward Helena and, in the secret of her mind, thanked her for being so kind. Those questions without senses were easy to reply. It drowned her own mind and she could keep in the cocoon of her arms, just thinking about this tender heartbeat and nothing else…

The questions passed, one after the other, without the slightest meaning but to talk.

Elle didn’t know what the Paradise could look like but for her, it must be alike of this. She was hearing an Angel and the divine symphony was the breathing, the heartbeats, the tiniest sound Helena’s body could create when she was moving.

Of course, Helena was trying not to move too much, she didn’t want to annoy her, just ease her as they talked about school, countries where they came from, favorite food… Elle even talked about those things she never spoke to anyone else.

Helena mattered she wouldn’t judge her.

She didn’t care she had tried to free her mother’s golden fishes in the toilet, in contrary she found that absolutely cute! And Elle preferred to talk about those harmful things.

In the tenderest place, hugged by those arms she finally loved more than anything, Elle started to dream in a World where Helena had insulted her not because she was afraid Luke could turn his back to her but because Helena wanted to keep the possibility to run away from him for her.

She dreamed of a third dimension where Helena and her could just run away and live alone, somewhere nobody would annoy them. She dreamed of saying the words that helped her every day to stay strong.

Pressing her forehead against Helena’s shoulder, hearing her breathing sing around her ears, she couldn’t help but promise to herself: ‘One day, I’ll tell her. One day, I’ll tell her I love her…'

It was a soft symphony.

She started to imagine, as the lovely voice of her friend, of her Angel, told her how she had started to ride a bicycle when she was a child that those lips were muttering, ‘I love you too’.

She dreamed of a World where she wouldn’t have to fear anything.

Helena caressed softly Elle’s hair, her fingers following the line of her cheek when she realized Elle just fell asleep. She couldn’t help but smile a little. Her poor friend needed this so much.

“Rest, Elle,” she muttered, bending softly on her.

She pressed a kiss on her forehead. Dreams and reality merged within Elle and she moved in the embrace.

“I’ll protect you,” Helena swore with fierceness and tender love. “I’ll protect you from anything.”

It was a promise.

A promise she will keep no matter what.

And she sealed it with a tender kiss on her cheek and a tenderer embrace. She could stay there all night long, just to make sure nothing will happen.


End file.
